injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice: Rise Of The Impostors
'''Injustice: Rise Of The Imposters '''is an upcoming RPG and will have 32 Playable Characters all togethor as well as future DLC.It will be on Xbox 360,PS3,PS4,Wii U and Xbox 720. Plot When a huge meteor hits earth almost the whole of America is whiped out leaving only a few lucky survivors.However as the meteor does hit earth it causes some very strange effects creating a huge apocalypse.The few survivors much search for land,food,water and wepons as the get ready for the biggest events of their life.They must take down both the zombies and their own enimies and survive wihout their fancy gadgets and cool gismo's in order to save themseles and each other. Chapters To be added............ Trio Trouble You will be able to pic three characters to play as and switch between them as you play in a huge fight of trio vs trio. Playable Characters Heroes #Batman (Rise Of The Impostors) #Batgirl (Rise Of The Impostors) #Robin (Rise Of The Impostors) #Superman (Rise Of The Impostors) #Wonder Woman (Rise Of The Impostors) #Flash (Rise Of The Impostors) (Unlockable) #Green Arrow (Rise Of The Impostors) (Unlockable) #Zattana (Rise Of The Impostors) #Huntress (Rise Of The Impostors) #Superboy (Rise Of The Impostors) #Blue Beetle (Rise Of The Impostors) (Unlockable) #Supergirl (Rise Of The Impostors) (Unlockable) #Green Lantern (Rise Of The Impostors) #Aquaman (Rise Of The Impostors) (Unlockable) #Shazam (Rise Of The Impostors) (Unlockable) #Nightwing (Rise Of The Impostors) Villains #Joker (Rise Of The Impostors) #Harley Quinn (Rise Of The Impostors) #Red Hood (Rise Of The Impostors) #Lex Luthor (Rise Of The Impostors) #Catwoman (Rise Of The Impostors) #Captain Cold (Rise Of The Impostors) (Unlockable) #Bane (Rise Of The Impostors) #Poison Ivy (Rise Of The Impostors) #Deathstroke (Rise Of The Impostors) #Ares (Rise Of The Impostors) (Unlockable) #Lobo (Rise Of The Impostors) (Unlockable) #Bizzaro (Rise Of The Impostors) (Unlockable) #Sinestro (Rise Of The Impostors) #Black Adam (Rise Of The Impostors) #Scarecrow (Rise Of The Impostors) (Unlockable #Two-Face (Rise Of The Impostors) (Unlockable) Downloadable Content There will be at least eight DLC characters for $5.99 each or $15.99 for a pack of 4.There will also be vaious skin packs on offer for each character too for $2.99 for 3 different skins.Eventually they will be adding DLC stages as well however the proce or reeased date is uknown. Season Pass No. 1 Cyborg *Cyborg comes with a free alternate costume for him and a John Stewart skin for Green Lantern *Cyborg comes with a Gotham Girls Skin Pack for Huntress,Batgirl and Zattana *Cyborg comes with a Flahpoint Skin Pack for Batman,Aquaman and Joker Black Canary *Black Canary comes with a free alternate costume for her and a Red Robin skin for Robin *Black Canary comes with a Bad Girls Skin Pack for Harley Quinn (Classic),Poison Ivy (Arkham City) and Catwoman (Batman Returns) *Black Canary comes with a Lantern Skin Pack with two skins for Green Lantern (Yellow Lantern and Hal Jordan) and one for Sinestro (White Lantern) More To B Added Soon.................... Stages/Areas To Be Added.................... Gallery To Be Aded....................... Category:Games Category:Games By Flamejoe736 Category:Spin Off's